Two Negatives Make What?
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: While stuck on an island together, Zoro and Perona have a talk. Not romantic, but Zoro may have uncovered some of the Ghost Princess's hidden feelings. Not Z/P.


Okay, before I start with this story, I want to make it a point that this story is taking place during the Straw Hat Separation arc, the most recent One Piece Arc. Here, Bartholomew Kuma ended up sending Perona and Zoro to the same island. Well, Perona was sent about a day or so before. Zoro ended up on the island, bruised, battered, and beaten, and the Ghost Princess took him in, took care of his wounds and took away his swords. As far as I know, both of them live in the same castle. However, that is not the supposed pairing in this story. So let's begin!

Two Negatives Make What?

Perona frowned and crossed her arms as she slumped in her throne. She looked around the empty throne room and huffed. "I don't believe it. That stupid Kuma! This is the worst vacation ever." She jumped up and threw her hands in the air, ghosts spewing forward. "This castle certainly is malicious, but there's nothing here. No servants, no cute little animals!"

"Eh, would you shut up!" Zoro walked into the thrown room.

Perona cast a sidelong glance at Zoro and pouted. "And then, of all things, the one possible companion that I should have is one of those annoying Straw Hats. A green-haired stiff, even."

Zoro reached his arm up and over his head to scratch his back. "Yeah, well, you aren't the only one whose having problems. I would like my swords back."

Perona jumped. "Are you crazy!" She sat up straight and pointed at Zoro. "I give you those nasty pieces of metal, and you'll destroy this whole island. The only thing I have left!"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not exactly in any condition to run around anywhere." He tugged at some of his loose bandages. "Seriously, if not my injuries, these bandages would trip me up all over the place."

Perona growled. "Hey, be glad I even decided to help you. I could have just let you die. I don't even know why I saved a Straw Hat."

Zoro leaned back against the wall. "Well, judging from what you were just complaining about, I assume it was because I was the only other one who got dumped on this stupid island." He sighed. "You have a need for companionship. I could do without it, but I assume that not everyone can do so."

Perona laughed. "Please. I would I want the likes of you as my companion?"

Zoro shrugged. "We all got split up, so I can't say why I ended up here. Could have been any of us ended up here on this island with you. I'm sure you'd probably prefer Nami's female companionship or Sanji's instant servitude to the likes of you."

Perona froze. "Any Straw Hat?" She turned ever so slowly to look at Zoro. She quirked an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that I could have ended up saddled with the Long-Nose just as easily as I've been stuck with you?"

Zoro crossed his arms. "Usopp?" He stuck his thumb against his chin. "I don't know. I guess. It's not like I could tell what Bartholomew Kuma was doing to us before I disappeared."

"Usopp?" Perona walked over to a window. "That's the name of the Long-Nose? My enemy?"

Zoro sat quietly for a moment. "That's right. Usopp beat you." He paused. "Does that mean that you would have killed him, if he had been the one to come here?"

Perona shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know how I would have." The ghosts began gathering around her. "My powers don't work on him. My cute animal zombies are all gone. All I could have done was hope a rock would have fallen on his head."

Zoro shrugged. "I guess that means he would have pulverized you as soon as he woke up."

Perona furrowed her brow as she turned back to the swordsman. "Do you think I'm an idiot! I would have taken away his weapons just like I did with you."

"Would you have taken care of his wounds, too?"

Perona flinched. "Do you want one of my hollows plugged into you?"

Zoro placed his hands in his pockets. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Perona frowned, pointing a condemning finger at Zoro. "I mean it!"

Zoro stared blankly at the pink-haired girl for a moment before nodding. "I don't know why I asked."

Perona lowered her hand and smiled. "I'm glad we understand each other."

Zoro raised one of his shoulders. "I mean, with as starved as you were for companionship, I doubt you'd even leave your worst enemy out to die due to his injuries."

Perona jumped back, nearly falling backwards through the window. "What!? You think I'd help my enemy!?"

Zoro rolled his shoulder to stretch it. "Well, if anything, you'd want Usopp's final fall to be at your own hands. Not the hands of someone else. You never would have accepted a victory over Usopp if he had previously been beaten to a pulp by Bartholomew Kuma." He stared Perona in the eyes. "I mean, you only claim him your enemy because of a grudge. I doubt you really hate him."

Perona clenched her fists and shoved them down her sides. "I do, too, hate the Long-Nose! He made me look like a complete fool! Noone should have been able to beat me!"

A smile flickered at the tip of Zoro's lips. "You know, Usopp couldn't wait to tell us about the battle between you and him. Sure, he probably made himself sound more glamorous than he was, but I could tell you had your fair share of fun with him." His smile appeared. "You see, even though I don't approve of it, Usopp probably would never stop falling for your scare tactics. Me, Nami, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Robin... we'd get used to it. Luffy probably would think it all to be a joke. Chopper would most likely die of a heart attack two days in." He offered a sighing laugh. "But you'd probably have Usopp running around for days."

Perona crossed her arms and turned away slightly. "I admit that the Long-Nose would be more fun to play with, but I could never accept living with him! We are enemies! We hate each other!"

"And yet you're so alike."

Perona's eyes flashed violently. "You want to say that again?"

Zoro shrugged. "I was just thinking." He looked up at the ceiling. "If you and Usopp didn't have such childish minds, you two could probably make a formidable team. Usopp told us all about your fighting style."

Perona flinched. "Everything?"

Zoro barely acknowledged the question. "Usopp is great with a slingshot, I'm sure you know, but he can't stand up too well in a physical fight."

"Can't stand up well in a physical fight? He nearly pummeled me with a ten-ton hammer!"

Zoro shook his head. "You should never trust more than half of the things Usopp says. Of course, with as naive as you act, you'd probably fall for each and every one of his lies."

Perona grit her teeth.

"But that's not the point I'm trying to make. You see, as a crew, we usually fight as a team. Usopp is most likely the best sniper in the Grand Line, but is easily intimidated with close range fights. You could assist him by using a surprise attack combo by shooting one of your hollows through Usopp and taking away an enemy's will to fight, leaving them open targets for Usopp."

Perona threw her fists in the air. "You're about to get a first-hand taste of my hollows if you don't shut up."

Zoro didn't do so much as acknowledge the threat. "Then there's that astral projection of yours. With that, you could very easily distract enemies while Usopp snipes them off. Leaving your body with Usopp wouldn't be too bad a plan either, seeing how he could just pick you up and be on the other side of the island in a few seconds."

Perona blushed horribly. She pointed viciously at the green-haired swordsman. "You're supposed to be the big, mean, tough guy who beats people up! Quit acting like you're some sort of matchmaker! It's not going to happen!"

Zoro stood up away from the wall. "I guess you're right." He turned and started walking down the hall. "The only thing I have left to say is that two negatives do make a positive."

Perona's knees buckled beneath her at the comment, and she fell to land on her hands and knees. "Two negatives...?" She shook her head violently and stood up, her angry fist shaking in the air. "I swear, next time I see you, you'll see that two of my negative hollows don't make you feel positive!"

---

Okay, I just know that Zoro, though not the smartest member of the team and lacking any sense of direction, happens to quite often be the voice of reason. If it were Sanji who got stuck living with Perona, I could just see how frenzied an argument like this could get. Zoro, on the other hand, would probably suggest a beneficial rather than a romantic relationship.

I, however, do support Usopp/Perona. I find it odd that there aren't any real fics concerning this.

Anyways, please enjoy and review.


End file.
